


消融

by CaptainChris



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Minor Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainChris/pseuds/CaptainChris
Summary: 脑子黄色垃圾，随手速打。
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 10





	消融

消融

「呃....会长大人，这么早你要去哪里啊？」一大清晨从被中伸出一只洁白的手臂拉住了正在坐起的人。  
「跑步。」清冷声音的主人拉开了手臂，独自起来把地上的衬衣捡起走到沐浴间把衬衣放进脏衣篓里。换了一身运动服走回床边，低头亲吻了一下从被子里露出来的毛绒绒的头顶。  
「等下回来再喂你。」  
「em....」被子底下的人一副昨晚没睡够的样子，又睡了回去。  
清晨锻炼完回来，到浴室洗了个澡，在洗手台放好水杯，弄好牙膏回到床边。  
「星星，起床了。」中低的嗓音有种别样的魔力。  
「宝贝，再不起床我就打屁屁咯。」  
见被中的人没有反应，金容仙把手伸了进被窝了，摸到了光洁的背部，沿着背脊慢慢的抚摸，入手处一片的滑腻，让人爱不释手。  
「啊....冷....你手冰。」床上的人终于有了反应，转了转身子，一手把金容仙拉上了床。  
「嗯....嗯」  
「啧....」唇舌交替，彼此交换着口中的津液。  
「哈....哈....ha」「昨晚还不够吗？小坏蛋，大早上的，乖，先起床吃早饭。」  
「我想....」文星伊一边舔舐着金容仙的脖子，一边亲咬着锁骨，抱起她往沐浴间走去。  
「星，不行，今天早上有课。」「呃....不行」早上清冷的人儿被这般火热也点燃了起来。  
文星伊熟练的褪去运动外套，把手伸进了长裤里，昨晚撕下的抑制贴还在床边的地板上，檀木的香味开始散发，金容仙的体温逐渐升高。  
「嗯....嗯」文星伊咬住了金容仙的耳垂，舔了舔，往渐渐发红的耳朵里吹气。「会长大人，逃一两次课，没关系的，不会影响你的奖学金，如若不行我会跟我父亲说，而且刚刚是谁先挑拨我的。」  
「我....我那是要叫醒你。」  
「你的确是叫醒我了。」文星伊拉住金容仙的手往下带，握住了她膨胀的地方，引着她上下撸动。  
不知何时胸罩已被推开，文星伊慢慢的将唇从耳垂移至胸前，游移在胸前软肉与乳头之间。  
「啊....」下身的裤子早已被褪下，文星伊将已然赤裸的金容仙抬起放在洗手台上，金容仙被突如其来的冰凉吓了一下。  
文星伊继续亲吻着，抚摸着金容仙背部以及臀部嫩肉的手滑入大腿，手指伸入已经潮湿的小穴，感觉到满意的湿度，大拇指逗弄着阴di，中指不断的开垦着。  
「啊....啊....不要这样，不要。」感觉到可以进入的湿度。  
文星伊从洗手台的抽屉里拿出保险套，帮已经膨胀到顶点的腺体套上。  
「你这家伙，什么时候在这里放保险套的啊。」金容仙不可置信的看着文星伊从放肥皂的盒子里拿出保险套。  
「嘘。」文星伊又吻上堵住了金容仙的嘴，打开双腿，压在了金容仙身上。  
「因为我不知道什么时候想要，而且....」在金容仙凝神听文星伊讲话的时候，一个挺身进入了体内，一阵抽插，惹起一阵喘息。  
「我连饭厅，厨房....客厅都放了，还有阳台哦。」文星伊一边抽插，一边用邪恶的笑容看着金容仙。  
「你....放阳台....干....干嘛....啦。」「啊.....啊....em....那里....那里。」文星伊就是喜欢看金容仙被她cao的说话都说不完整的样子，更用力的在金容仙体内抽动。  
「如果我这次拿到了奖学金，你要跟我在阳台做一次。」文星伊把舌头伸进金容仙口腔内搅动。  
「嗯....唔。」无法回答问题的金容仙，只能随着文星伊的舌头在嘴里交缠。  
「不说话就是答应啦。」还有这种耍无赖的招数。  
「你....啊....我要....」「啊....啊....来....再快点。」  
听见金容仙的话，文星伊抬起她的腰快速的沉到底抽插。  
「一起....给我。」感觉到体内腺体的变化，金容仙知道文星伊也要来了，下体紧锁着文星伊的腺体。  
「啊！」两人一声惊呼，同时到达。  
金容仙无力的搭在文星伊的肩膀上，带着一脸的迷离。  
「噗。」文星伊的腺体从金容仙体内滑了出来，随手把保险套扎起扔到垃圾桶，抱起金容仙进了浴缸。  
「不要食言哦，我的会长大人！」  
金容仙又气又好笑的看着她的脸，自家的恋人只能自己宠着了。  
「啾。」金容仙无奈的亲了亲文星伊。  
学校里有名的冰山棒球队队长，笑出了印第安酒窝仓鼠脸。


End file.
